Cindy and the Headless Horseman
by PerkyGoth14
Summary: Cindy, Mike, June, Dee Dee, the Eds, and the Warners are on their way to a Halloween party in Crane Manor with Mystery Inc. However, it turns out the Legend of Sleepy Hollow isn't much of a legend when an unexpected and uninvited guest arrives and causes mayhem on a horrifying Halloween night.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I know Halloween is a while away, but I thought it'd be nice to do another Scooby Doo adventure story with our favorite Cartoon Crossover characters. Not much to say but read & review!**

* * *

Once each year, as October breezes over, happens a most particular and a most peculiar night. An anxious to be night and the dark grows a little more so. A very solid night and nothing is quite as it was. A night called 'Halloween'. And here the story begins, deep in the big town of Megaville, at the home of a young girl named Cynthia Butler.

"What do you think of my costume, Sledge?" Cindy asked her pet possum as she wore a black suit with a red tie and had her hair tied back into a ponytail with her nails painted red and she held a black wand over her shoulder with white tips to look like a magician.

"Not bad, Cin," Sledgehammer smirked. "You almost look just like him, 'cept, you're a girl and you don't weigh a couple thousand pounds."

"Let's not exaggerate, shall we?" Cindy replied flatly as she took out a box of possum food and opened it, taking out a handful of pellets and fed them to her pet.

Sledgehammer smiled and ate the pellets happily and hungrily. "So, where are you going again?" he then asked her with his mouth full.

"Mystery Inc's invited some of us to Crane Manor for a Halloween party," Cindy explained. "I'm going with Mike, June, Dee Dee, and the Eds. Are you sure you don't wanna come?"

"Ah, I'll be fine here with your mom and dad giving candy to trick-or-treaters," Sledgehammer reassured. "Besides, if they try to take more than one, I'll scare 'em silly myself."

"You're gonna use that whipped cream again, aren't you?" Cindy groaned.

Sledgehammer sprayed the inside of his mouth with a huge can of whipped cream to make his mouth look foamy. "What, too much?" he then asked as he tried to appear to be a rabid possum.

Cindy sighed. "Whatever, Sledge."

Sledgehammer then looked out the window from his cage to see six figures coming up to the door. "I think your friends are here." he said, looking back to his owner.

"Oh, boy!" Cindy cheered. "Mom, I'm going out now!"

"Cindy, haven't you forgotten something?" Shelly asked as she came into her daughter's bedroom, dressed like a devil lady.

"Uh, I love you, have a good night, I'll call you when I'm on the way?" Cindy asked, scratching her head.

"No, not that, and I love you too," Shelly said as she then stepped aside to show Yakko dressed like a scientist, Wakko dressed like a cowboy, and Dot dressed like a princess. "You promised to take your brothers and sister with you."

"Aw, Mom, can't they stay here with you and Daddy?" Cindy groaned. "Or can't you take them trick-or-treating and Daddy will give out candy?"

"We will do no such thing," Shelly shook her head firmly. "After all, we've always taken you trick-or-treating when you were a little girl, now it's time for you to return the favor."

Cindy sighed. "Fine... They can come with me..." she then firmly looked to the Warners. "But you three better promise not to embarrass me."

"We promise!" Yakko, Wakko, and Dot replied.

The doorbell then rang.

"Oh, that must be your friends, I'll get it!" Shelly beamed and went downstairs.

"Oh, I'm so glad we're celebrating our first Halloween with our big sister!" Yakko jumped onto Cindy's back.

"Can we eat our candy before we get home?" Wakko asked as he hugged Cindy's legs.

"If I get scared, can I hold Mike's hand?" Dot jumped into Cindy's arms.

"Guys!" Cindy groaned in dismay.

* * *

Shelly opened the door to see the Eds with Mike, June, and Dee Dee. "Ooh, aren't we a bunch of scary ghosts and goblins, huh? Um... Who are you all supposed to be?"

"I'm Raven from the Teen Titans." Mike said.

"I'm Batgirl." June said.

"I'm Harley Quinn!" Dee Dee giggled.

"I'm General Specific and I want a sheep!" Eddy said.

"I'm Private Public." Double D added, trying to look firm and serious as the real thing.

"I'm the Joker!" Ed then said with a wild laugh.

"Oh, where are Brianna and Trent?" Shelly asked. "I heard they were going with you guys since Mystery Inc was taking you to the party."

"Oh, they left in the Mystery Machine already, but I know a way to Crane Manor," Mike explained. "So, uh, Mrs. B, where's Cindy?"

"She'll be right down, I hope you don't mind, but she's bringing Yakko, Wakko, and Dot with her." Shelly said.

"Poor Cindy." June whispered.

Mike nodded in agreement.

"Cindy, they're here!" Shelly called upstairs.

"Coming!" Cindy called back.

"Wow, nice costume, Mrs. B," Eddy blushed. "You look hot."

Mike smacked the back of his head.

"Ow, what did I do?!" Eddy grunted, rubbing his head. "It's a compliment because she's a devil!"

"Oh, thank you, Edwin." Shelly smiled bashfully.

Buddy walked in, dressed like a vampire. "Who dares come for Butler Manor?"

" **VAMPIRE!** " Dee Dee screamed.

"Don't worry, I'll save you, my fair maiden!" Ed jumped in front of the ballerina protectively.

Buddy looked nervous.

"Jo and Justine taking Autumn and the Boys trick-or-treating, huh?" Shelly assumed.

"Yeah, but they say 'Happy Halloween'." June smiled.

* * *

Cindy came down with the Warners following her down the stairs.

"Wow, Cindy, you look nice in a suit." Mike remarked.

"Why, thank you," Cindy smiled bashfully as she carried her wand over her shoulder with her other hand in her jacket pocket. "Shall we get to Crane Manor then?"

"Yeah, just remember to follow me." Mike reminded.

"Will do." Cindy nodded.

"I'll hold your hand so you don't feel scared, Mike." Dot took the tomboy's hand.

"Girls." Yakko and Wakko rolled their eyes.

* * *

With that, Cindy, Mike, June, the Eds, and the Warner Brothers and the Warner Sister were now on their way to the Halloween party. Mike was leading the way.

"So, Mike, how do you know the way to Crane Manor?" Cindy asked.

"You've heard about the Legend of Sleepy Hollow, right?" Mike prompted.

"Oh, yes, it's one of my all time favorites." Cindy smiled in reply.

"Well, Gertrude Crane, the owner, is descended from Ichabod Crane himself-" Mike started.

"No way," Cindy stopped the tomboy right there. "That was just a legend."

"Oh, no, Cindy, it's very true, there have been signs of evidence all around, especially with the estate we're going to visit with the Mystery gang." Double D insisted.

"Yeah, shows what you know, Brainaic." Eddy added with a slight scoff.

"Hmph!" Cindy folded her arms.

"Anyway, as I was saying," Mike then continued. "Ichabod Crane's legend is true... I should know, my great-great granduncle, Jonah Mazinsky was there."

"Jonah Mazinsky?" The Warners asked.

"He served the Van Tassel family," Mike explained. "He adored the widowed Baultus's daughter and only child Katrina as much as every other gentleman in the land did, especially Ichabod and Brom Bones. Katrina was a blooming lass... Plump as a partridge, ripe, melting, and rosy-cheeked. Anyway, Jonah was close friends with Ichabod, they were even colleagues, he was the one who told Ichabod all about Katrina."

"Ooh..." the others said in response.

"So, what happened to him, Mike?" Dee Dee asked.

"Nobody knows," Mike replied. "They say he just disappeared after Ichabod fled town from the Headless Horseman."

"Still think Sleepy Hollow was just a legend, Cin?" June smirked to the little girl of the group.

"Uh, come now..." Cindy's face seemed to pale instantly and she sweated anxiously. "Surely there's a logical reasoning behind this backstory of your ancestor, Mike."

"You can just ask my Aunt Penelope," Mike defended. "She was the one who told me and she knows everyone in the family."

"Hmm..." Cindy hummed.

"I bet Mike could've scared that Headless Horseman no problem," Yakko said, putting up his gloved fists and had a tough face. "I'd give him what for, like HYAH!" he then did a karate kick.

Cindy groaned. Yakko had kicked her in the stomach. She grabbed her stomach, fell to her knees and fell flat on the ground. "Ow..." she weakly muttered out.

"Oops, sorry, Sis." Yakko said.

"I'll kiss it better." Wakko offered.

"Why me...?" Cindy moaned.


	2. Chapter 2

Luckily for the group, they weren't encountered by any bullies and their other friends had plans. Lu and Og were going to visit Hawaii to celebrate Halloween with the Pelekai family due to Og's obsession with Lilo and fascination with Stitch. Duncan and Abby were gonna preform more tricks than treats this year with their mother while their father was away on business and didn't have time for 'childishness'.

Jo and Justine were taking Autumn, Brick, Butch, and Boomer, and their friends trick-or-treating. Many others were at Dakota's mansion for a Halloween party. The group traveled far and the best they could to make it to the party at Crane Manor.

"I hope this Halloween's better than when my brother gave me that stupid map of Spookyville..." Eddy grumbled. "Turns out he had scammed me!"

"I see where you get it." Cindy mumbled.

"Oh, yeah, my brother's a whiz at pullin' my leg." Eddy folded his arms.

'I hope I never have to meet Eddy's brother.' Cindy thought to herself.

"Well, you guys, here we are," Mike said. "Crane Manor."

They were then shown a very rich and exotic looking mansion that was on the tad bit of the creepy side. There was even lightning that flashed behind it and there were spooky oak trees near it.

"Definitely fits in the Halloween mood." June commented.

"Indeed." Double D agreed.

"Trick-or-Treat, smell my feet!" Ed laughed.

"Give us something good to eat!" Dee Dee added.

"If you don't, I don't care." Ed then said.

"We'll pull down your underwear!" Ed and Dee Dee sang together and then laughed out loud.

* * *

Mike went to the door and pulled on the knocker a few times. To their surprise, the door opened and it showed Trent dressed as John Lennon.

"Yo." Mike gave him a peace sign.

"Hey, glad you guys could make it." Trent smiled.

"Thanks, Trent, we're not late, are we?" Eddy smiled back.

"Nope, you're right on time," Trent replied, then let them inside. "Come on in, the gang's all here."

"This is so exciting." Mike squealed.

"Wow, Cindy, great costume!" Trent said. "You look great as David Copperfield!"

"David Copperfield?" Cindy glanced at him.

"Oh, Trent," Brianna walked over, dressed as Yoko Ono. "She's obviously Apollo."

"I thought maybe she was Siegfried or Roy." Yakko commented.

"I'm Penn Jillette!" Cindy told them with a glare.

"Oh..." the others said dryly.

"I have a ponytail and red nail polish!" Cindy frowned and then flaunted her ponytail. "Duh!"

"I thought you didn't talk though." Trent said.

"That's Teller!" Cindy sighed and rubbed her head. "Ugh..."

"It's still a great costume, Cindy," Brianna smiled. "You look really cute in a suit, you're like a little business person."

"Thanks." Cindy smiled bashfully.

* * *

They came into the house to where the party was. Mystery Inc was already there around the snack table to have a great shindig. Shaggy was dressed as a vampire, Daphne was dressed as a fairy, Fred was a pirate, and Velma was a witch. However, there was someone missing as they joined the others at the buffet table where Shaggy was alone, oddly enough.

"Helloooo, Nurse!" Yakko and Wakko greeted Daphne.

"Oh, my goodness!" Daphne gasped in surprise of them.

"Boys..." Dot rolled her eyes at her brothers as she continued to hold Mike's hand.

"Hey, guys, great to see ya." Cindy smiled to Mystery Inc.

"Wow, Cindy, is that you?" Velma asked. "You look so grown up."

Cindy chuckled. "Why, thanks... I'm borrowing this suit for tonight."

"Great party so far," Fred smiled back. "I hope you guys love it."

"So far so good, but I'm just curious," Double D said. "Where is Scooby-Doo?"

"Oh, he's outside getting ready with his cousin." Shaggy replied.

"Cousin?" the others asked.

"Yeah, Scoob's got a cousin named 'Scooby-Dum'," Shaggy explained. "They're, like, really close."

"At least it's not Scrappy." Mike whispered.

"Thank goodness." Eddy agreed.

"Come on, guys, you can meet Beth." Trent said.

"That brown-haired geeky farm girl?" Eddy asked.

"No, Beth Crane," Brianna explained. "This is her aunt's estate."

"Oh." the others then said in understanding.

* * *

"Never mind that for now, let's hit the buffet table," Shaggy said as he then piled a bunch of plates into his hand. "Let's see... Chicken... Turkey sandwich... Corn on the cob... Pumpkin pie..."

"You think that's enough food there, Shag?" Eddy folded his arms.

"Like, being a vampire gives ya a big appetite." Shaggy chuckled, he then stumbled slightly, trying to balance the food.

However, someone in a horse costume came next to him as the food flew in the air and they swallowed it all instantly. The person smiled and took a bow before removing the top of its head to reveal it was the cowardly Great Dane they all knew and loved.

"Scooby!" Cindy put her hands on her hips with a smirk.

Scooby giggled once he gobbled up all the food.

"Glad to see you all are enjoying the party." a woman with bouncy blonde hair in a blue dress with expensive jewelry commented as she walked over.

"Like, we sure are, Mrs. Crane!" Shaggy smiled.

"Good evening, ma'am." Cindy greeted.

"Why, who do we have here?" Mrs. Crane asked, then noticed her wand. "An illusionist of some sort?"

"Uh, that would be me..." Cindy chuckled nervously. "I-I'm in training though... Um, you have a lovely home... It really fits with the Halloween atmosphere."

"Thank you, young man." Mrs. Crane patted her on the head gently.

"Erm.. I'm a girl, ma'am." Cindy corrected.

"A girl in a suit?" Mrs. Crane laughed. "Don't be outrageous!"

"But... I am a girl..." Cindy bit her lip.

Wakko took out his lasso and twirled it, then latched it onto a roast turkey and pulled it, making it land in his hands. He then threw up the turkey and gulped it done once it landed in his mouth and he let out a noisy belch. "Pardon..." he then said with a sheepish chuckle.

"Good Heavens, he ate that whole turkey!" Mrs. Crane panicked.

"Wakko!" Cindy ran over and put her hands on her hips. "You shouldn't have eaten that turkey, that was for everybody!"

"If you want it back, you'll have to wait a while." Wakko smiled with his tongue dangling out.

Cindy groaned, then looked nervous and apologetic to the aristocrat woman. "I'm so sorry, ma'am... Wakko's got a big appetite for such a small creature."

"Well, you keep that thing on a leash." Mrs. Crane warned.

"This thing is my brother!" Cindy glared, then looked nervous. "Sorta..."

"Well, keep him under control..." Mrs. Crane warned firmly. "I don't want to have to kick you out."

Cindy nodded as she picked up Wakko over her shoulder. "Yes, ma'am."

"Hmph!" Mrs. Crane huffed and walked off then like a snooty busybody.

"Wakko, you have to have more self control!" Cindy held Wakko out, giving him a scolding look.

"You never tell that to Yakko," Wakko frowned before starting to cry. "You hate me!"'

"No, I don't hate you!" Cindy tried to settle him down from crying.

"You do!" Wakko jumped down and started to bawl irritatingly.

"Wakko, stop crying, I'll give you candy for breakfast!" Cindy yelped.

"Okay!" Wakko smiled and then stopped crying.

Cindy rubbed her temples. "This boy is going to be the death of me..."

Wakko laughed and then wandered around the manor in an orderly fashion.

"So, Scooby, where's this cousin of yours that I've heard about?" Cindy asked the Great Dane.

Scooby gestured to the back-end of his costume. As if on cue, a gray Great Dane with buck teeth and a red hat with a matching collar poked his head out, revealing himself.

"Oh, so this is Scooby-Dum..." Cindy then said.

"Ruh-huh." Scooby nodded to her.

"Uh, hi, Scooby-Dum..." Cindy waved sheepishly to the gray Great Dane.

Scooby-Dum laughed, then kissed her right on the lips.

Cindy grunted and gagged, spitting up. "Guh! Dog slobber!"

"Oh, it's nice to see everybody having so much fun." Mrs. Crane smiled as she went along.

"Like, look, guys!" Shaggy pointed. "They're bobbing for apples!"

"Roh roy!" Scooby sounded delighted.

* * *

The group went over to the tub filled with water and juicy red apples. Fred, Daphne, Velma, Trent, and Brianna were already there and standing by.

"Allow me to demonstrate." Eddy said.

"Yeah, you should be good for this one, Eddy!" June teased. "You got the perfect mouth for it!"

Eddy glared before looking down to the apples.

"Hope ya don't get a worm in yours." Mike smirked.

Eddy dipped his head in the water and tried to get an apple.

"Ready for me and my secret weapon?" Shaggy walked over.

"What secret weapon, Shag?" Daphne asked.

"Like, watch!" Shaggy smiled, then dipped his head into the tub, then popped his head out to show an apple caught in his fake fangs. "The champion!" he cheered for himself until his fangs fell out onto the floor with the apple.

Scooby licked his lips hungrily and chased after the rolling fruit.

"Hey!" Shaggy chased him then. "That's my apple!"

"I better go after them..." Cindy sighed, then did just that.

"Don't get scared silly, Cindy." Mike teased.

"Now cut that out!" Cindy glared as she went out with Shaggy, Scooby, and his cousin as the apple rolled out into the foggy and dark yard. "Shaggy! Scooby-Doo! Scooby-Dum!"

"We're, like, over here, Cindy!" Shaggy called with his mouth full.

Cindy looked over and came to their sides as Shaggy found the apple and bit into it. "Thank goodness... I can't believe what lengths you guys would go to just for some food! Besides, that was on the ground!"

"Five second rule." Shaggy told her as he kept eating the apple.

Cindy groaned and rolled her eyes.

"Everything okay?" Yakko came to Cindy's side.

"GAH!" Cindy gasped, then panted. "Yeah, we're fine, Yakko..." she then said, panting slightly as she held her chest with her heart beating quickly now.

Suddenly, there was a horse neigh heard.

Shaggy chuckled to that. "Wow, Scoob, you sounded like a real horse that time!"

"Reah!" Scooby agreed, then looked panicked.

"I don't think that was Scooby..." Cindy said. "But who else could've made such a horribly distracting sound?"

"Susan Sarandon?" Yakko guessed.

Scooby turned his head and patted his back side. The zipper opened up to show Scooby's cousin.

"Rhat ras rhat?" Scooby asked his cousin.

"Not me." Dum shook his head.

Scooby merely laughed, but then, the noise happened again.

"Oh, I know who it is now!" Yakko said. "Cloris Leachman!"

"No, I think it's that!" Cindy's face paled as she pointed to the distance.

There came a man with a pumpkin head, a Jack-O-Lantern to be precise, riding on horseback within the fog.

"The Headless Horseman..." Cindy whispered. "The Legend of Sleepy Hollow was true!"

"Zoinks!" Shaggy yelped. "Like, Headless Horseman!"

"Readless Rorseman!" Scooby repeated in worry.

"Who?" Dum asked.

"Rim." Scooby pointed to the villain of the infamous Sleepy Hollow story of who was in the distance.

"Oh... Headless Horseman!" Scooby-Dum replied before panicking, he then turned around, putting his head back in the costume, and ran off with his cousin back into the house.

Yakko and Cindy screamed. Yakko jumped in Cindy's arms and they ran inside with Shaggy following behind. The doors closed on Cindy and Scooby though and they both bounced back, ending up into a rolling lawn-chair and they rolled all the way to a pool diving board and splashed into the water. Shaggy rushed over and held out an inflatable duck for them to grab onto as Cindy splashed helplessly.

"Like, grab this!" Shaggy urged.

Cindy held onto Scooby as the Great Dane grabbed with his mouth, but it made the air escape the duck and they flew all around until they slid onto the surface. "We have to tell the others..." she mumbled in pain and looked up at Shaggy.

"Like, right behind ya, Cindy." Shaggy agreed.


	3. Chapter 3

The others were inside with a blonde girl in a pink cat costume who was showing them around and they stood next to a portrait above an unlit fireplace. Mike, June, Dee Dee, the Eds, Wakko, and Dot were being introduced to Mystery Inc's old friend, Beth Crane.

"Man, this is a swell party." Daphne smiled.

"Hopefully no ghosts will show." Fred commented.

"Say, who's that old gent?" Velma asked once she saw the portrait.

"I know him," Mike said. "That's Ichabod Crane, isn't it?"

"Oh, yes, he's my great-great grandfather," Beth informed. "You know the legend, don't you?"

"Yeah, my aunt told me that one of my ancestors served the Van Tassel family and was a close friend of his," Mike replied. "Jonah Mazinsky."

"That's right!" Beth replied.

"You mean _the_ Ichabod Crane?" Fred asked. "The one who lived here in Sleepy Hollow, until..."

"Until one dark night," Beth took over. "One night on the road to the cemetery, he found himself being chased by-"

Suddenly, as if on cue, Shaggy, Scooby-Doo, Scooby-Dum, Yakko, and Cindy burst in through the door.

"The Headless Horseman!" Shaggy, Cindy, and Yakko wailed.

"That's right, guys," Beth nodded to them, surprised that they knew that and weren't inside for her story about her ancestor. "But how did you know?"

Scooby held out his front paws and neighed like a horse, then ducked his head down underneath his collar to do an impression.

"Headless Horseman?" Wakko and Dot asked.

"That's right, sibs," Yakko told his younger siblings. "He practically ran over us back there!"

"Yeah, it was really creepy!" Cindy grew hysterical and took out a pumpkin and put it over Scooby-Doo's head. "The horse was all glowing and the horse guy had a head just like this pumpkin!"

"Oh, the Headless Horseman!" Beth moaned in dismay. "He's come back to haunt us!"

"Haunt you?" Daphne and Brianna asked.

"Oh, come on, Beth..." June said. "I think Cindy's just trying to get back at us because we told her the legend was real..."

"June, you of all people should believe," Cindy poked her in the chest. "You're the Te Xuan Ze for goodness sake! You see vicious, cruel, and bloodthirsty monsters all the time!"

"She's right," Beth agreed as she took out a book from the shelf next to her. "It's right here... During the Revolutionary War, a tremendous battle was held right where we are now. In the middle of the war, the Revolutionaries fired a cannon at hit the bravest and most passioante soilders, taking off his head... They never found him."

"Off with his head!" Ed said randomly.

Scooby-Dum merely hummed and shook his head.

"Guess they could be related." Eddy commented about the idiot boy and dog.

"His headless body was burned down the road from here," Beth continued. "And the legend says that on dark, foggy nights, the Headless Horseman rides out, searching for a head.

Scooby gulped and removed the pumpkin off his head nervously.

"That's why he chased your great-great grandfather," Mike said to Beth. "My ancestor Jonah warned him not to go out there."

"Exactly." Beth nodded.

"What happened to Ichabod?" Dee Dee asked.

"I don't know," Beth frowned. "No one in Sleepy Hollow ever saw him again."

"Not even Aunt Penelope knows." Mike added in.

Scooby-Doo and Scooby-Dum looked to each other and gulped, deeply fearful and worried of what might become of them with the Headless Horseman loose out there on Halloween night.

"Ah-Mah always told me you shouldn't stop to try and think of a plan, because you can't reason with a headless man." June advised.

"Good advice." Double D shivered nervously.

"Uh, it's late..." Cindy backed up nervously. "Come on, Yakko, Wakko, Dot, it's time to go home!"

"Aww, but Cindy!" the Warners, even Yakko despite being scared silly earlier, groaned in dismay.

"We wanna stay!" Dot clung to her ankle.

"Let us stay, please, five more minutes!" Wakko held her waist.

"Come on, Sis, this party was just getting exciting, even though Megan Fox isn't here!" Yakko held her arms.

"Guys, I told you I don't like being touched." Cindy groaned, trying to make them let go, but failed miserably.

"Please, let us stay and help the gang solve the mystery!" Dot begged. "Mike can be my knight in shining armor!"

"I promise not to eat anymore turkey until Thanksgiving." Wakko added.

"Please, Sis, it'll be fun!" Yakko begged. "Besides, Mom and Dad aren't expecting us home for another hour or two!"

"Ugh..." Cindy groaned. "Guys..."

"Aw, come on, Cindy..." Dot pouted before giving puppy dog eyes with a small smile. "Pleeeeeeaaaaaase?"

"No, not the puppy dog eyes!" Cindy panicked.

"Yes, the puppy dog eyes..." Dot batted her eyelashes. "Can you not resist how cute your little sister is?"

"Pleeeeease?" Wakko and Yakko leaned in with the same look as their sister.

Cindy sighed, then removed her glasses and rubbed her eyes wearily. "Well... All right."

"YES!" the Warners cheered in victory.

"But if I get hurt, you're paying for my hospital bill!" Cindy warned.

"Yay, adventure!" the Warners danced, then pounced on top of Cindy, each of them giving her a zany kiss on the face. "MmmmWAH!"

Cindy gagged and sputtered. "Guh!"

"You don't suppose the Headless Horseman will come and get us, do you?" Brianna asked her boyfriend.

"Even if he does, I'm gonna protect you," Trent smiled. "I swear on the Beatles White Album."

Brianna giggled and hugged him.

"Come on, you scaredies, let's get back and join the party." Velma said.

"Oh, okay." Beth said, putting her mask back on.

With that, they then went back to the main room to put the Headless Horseman scare aside for now.


End file.
